


Frank & Peter Oneshots

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: A book of oneshots based on my AU that Frank and Peter kind of have a father/son relationship. Peter reminds Frank a little of his son.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Frank and Peter first properly meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank properly meets Peter for the first time.

Frank woke up in unfamiliar surroundings of bright lights and sounds of beeping machinery. His whole body ached as he finally came to, the last thing he remembers was fighting with someone but unfortunately took too many hits. The last thing he remembers was lying on the floor in his own blood and someone calling out for him. The Spider Kid, bug boy or whatever his name was calling him ‘Mr Castle’ and promising that he was going to get help. 

“Mr Castle? My name is Tony Stark, you were found passed out in the streets” spoke a voice as Frank adjusted to the light in the room. He turned his head to see the man himself standing at the end of his bed. “Yeah I know who you are, some rich asshole that thinks he’s better than everyone else” Spat Frank as he looked at the man in front of him. He doesn’t exactly hate Tony Stark, just thinks the asshole is full of himself. 

“Well this ‘rich asshole’ has all the equipment that just saved your life” Responded Tony with confidence.  
“We need to discuss a few things” he started causing Frank to raise an eyebrow at him.  
“What are you doing in the city?” He Asked, leaning forward to rest his hands on the bars at the end on the bed.  
“Business” Frank Responded bluntly.  
“I understand you have your methods Frank but do not bring this into the city” Frank scoffed at his order but before Tony could continue there was the sound of the door being unlocked.

Both heads in the room turned to face the door as it slowly opened, two heads appearing before coming in. Two boys probably between the ages of 16? 17? Made their way in. “No way you have the Punisher here?” Called out one of the teens.  
“What are you doing here? I told you not to come in here” Called out Tony.  
“I’m sorry Mr Stark I just wanted to see if he was ok” Responded the other teen in the room. The kid’s voice sounded awfully familiar as he spoke to Tony.  
“And him?” Asked Tony pointing to the other boy.  
“Oh Ned wanted to see the Stark Tower so I’m giving him a tour” he responded  
“It’s really cool by the way” joined in the kid named Ned.  
“Well you both need to leave, the adults need to discuss some things” he continued trying to lead them both out.

The first kid still looked mind blown that he was in the room with the vigilante while the other turned to look back at Frank. “I hope you feel better Mr Castle” he muttered with a soft smile as he turned to leave. “No we’re done talking, I want you out” spoke up Frank causing Tony to turn back to the vigilante.  
“Except him, the kid stays” he continued, both teens turned to look at each other with shock and confusion as to who he was talking about. They both pointed at themselves unsure to who Frank was talking to, the first kid looked like he was about to meet his death, it amused Frank a little.  
“The one in the sweatshirt” he said pointing at Peter causing the boys eyes to widen with surprise.

“No! under no circumstances am I leaving you both alone” Argued Tony.  
“It’s ok Mr Stark, I’ll be fine” he said softly looking up at Tony. Tony turned to look at Frank strapped to the hospital bed before looking back at the kid.  
“Five minutes, any trouble call for me” he said as him and the other boy went to leave the room.  
“We’re not done talking Frank, we’ll be continuing this discussion” said Tony before leaving the room.

As the door closed leaving the boy and Frank alone, he slowly made his way over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. “How are you feeling Mr Castle” Asked the boy as the largest brown eyes Frank had ever seen looked up at him. It slowly began to click why the kid’s voice was so familiar, the spider kid and him had the exact same voice.  
“I’m good, because of you” he said turning to look at the kid.  
“Or should I say spider boy” he said raising an eyebrow at him causing the boy’s eyes to widen with surprise. 

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
“Come on Kid I know it’s you I recognised the voice and it’s not everyday someone calls me Mr Castle” the kid sighed before looking down at his hands “I found you, I couldn’t leave you like that, I’m not a medic so I called for Mr Stark and that’s how you ended up here” Frank nodded his head before looking down at his body strapped to the bed. 

“I told them not to strap you, I know you wouldn’t hurt us” Muttered the kid. “What makes you so sure?” Asked Frank as he looked back up at him. “Because I don’t think you’re the monster everyone makes you out to be, I know that you’re killing criminals and all Mr Castle but you’re going after people that have done wrong, I don’t agree with killing but I get it” he started before looking down at his hands again “grief hurts, my parents died when I was only a kid, I remember them a little but after that I was sent to live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben...my uncle was killed by a robber, I remember hearing screaming from my Aunt May and his body on the floor, it’s been years since it happened but you still feel it...it hurts Mr Castle” he explained as he felt the eyes of Frank on him. “Why are you telling me this?” He Asked as the kid looked up at him again.  
“I’m not trying to compare what happened to you, all I’m saying is I know what it’s like to lose family and I understand that you’re just trying to find justice and peace for them” he said as silence hit the room again. He didn’t expect this talk between him and the kid to turn into some deep shit, he knew all to well the pain of losing someone right in front of you.

“What’s your name kid? Or should I keep calling you Spider boy?” He finally Asked.  
“Peter...Peter Parker” he said holding his hand out for him.  
“Frank Castle” He Responded tasking Peter’s hand to shake.  
“So um...how come you asked me to stay?” Asked Peter as he moved back to relax in his seat.  
“Because you seem like good company kid” Responded Frank causing Peter to softly smile at him. 

“I know you’ve only just woke up but I’ve got cookies if you want any” offered Peter, pulling his bag onto his lap to pull out, the packet of chocolate chip. “No thanks I’m good” chuckled Frank.  
“I kind of stole these from aunt May” he started as he took the first bite.  
“when I was younger I used to build a den and hide with the cookies, she would find me asleep holding onto the packet like a teddy bear” explained Peter chuckling a little.  
Frank Jr used to do that too, hiding cookies in the piano. 

“My...my boy used to do that too” he chuckled a little as he began to explain. Peter smiled, leaning forward to engage more in Frank’s story “he...he used to hide them in the piano, pretend to be a solider, guarding the cookies...I’d find him under the piano fast asleep, crumbs all over his mouth you know?” Peter chuckled a little with Frank before giving a sad smile. “I...I’m sorry for what happened Mr Castle” he said softly as Frank went quiet again. He always hates hearing that phrase ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ Frank always found it patronising in a Way whenever someone said that, how can you be sorry if you never knew them? but he was just a kid, trying to find peace with Frank, he knew the kid wasn’t trying to be patronising guess he was trying to be comforting so he let it slide. 

“So um....your friend? Does he have abilities too?” Asked Frank, changing the subject.  
“Ned?! Ah! no he doesn’t, he likes to think he’s my side kick, give me information on things” he laughed, reminded Frank a little of Lieberman his intel guy, guessing the kid has one too.  
“So he’s your intel guy?” Asked Frank raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah something like that” chuckled Peter.

“He seemed worried that I was asking him to stay instead of you, he probably thought I would take him out the second we were alone” said Frank causing Peter to laugh out loud because that was probably going through Ned’s head. On the news Frank is always seen as ‘The Big Bad Punisher’ so he was bound to think the worst, Peter always knew there was more to Frank than what they make him out to be. 

They continued speaking about random things Peter started talking about school and Frank talked about some of the things he’s come across and the stories of him and Daredevil. The kid seemed very engaged and interested in Frank’s stories, his brown eyes wide with excitement and a smile on his face as he listened. Frank could see it...he could see his children in him....in a way it hurt him. The way Peter spoke, the innocence and excitement in what Frank told him made him remember the way his children were, how they wanted to hear stories about what their dad got up to. It was painful to see this all over again, the memories and similarities of his children in another kid.

“listen I’ve gotta go but it was nice finally meeting you Mr Castle”  
“You too Peter” he said as he began to feel the disappointment of the spider leaving. He enjoyed the company of him, even if he does sound like a Tony Stark wannabe.  
“Hey maybe me and you could work together sometime!”  
“What? Spiderboy and The Punisher?”  
“Oh come on, it’s Spider Man!”  
“Yeah, wait a few more years kid” he chuckled as Peter left the room.


	2. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a reputation for turning up at Frank’s safe houses.

It no longer became a surprise to Frank when he’d come back to one of his safe houses to find the Spider asleep on his couch at 3am. Peter would drop by a safe house whenever he felt like he was having a tough time or he had an argument with Tony and needed space. Frank didn’t mind, he had grown fond of the kid so he kept the safe house open to him if he needed space as long as he let his Aunt May know he was ok. 

He watched as the kid was fast asleep on his couch, wrapped in layers of jackets and a hat on his head. Of course out of the bed and couch Peter would choose the couch. He always tells Peter that he can take the bed and he’ll just take the couch but every time he comes here he takes the couch. Kid doesn’t even think to steal the blankets by the looks of things. 

Frank sighed as he made his way to the small cabinet in the corner, pulling out a big soft blanket that Frank kept for Peter’s unexpected visits. He doesn’t understand why Peter likes coming here, the place is a shithole but Frank must admit he does appreciate the company once in a while. Usually Frank would find Peter either wide awake on his couch waiting for Frank to arrive or in this case now fast asleep. In the morning Frank would just let the kid rant about his troubles and anger that made him want to come to the safe house while he sat and listened, giving his input and advice when he can. The kid has even tried to encourage Frank to talk about his troubles too but he doesn’t want to throw all his troubles shit on the kid so he keeps it to a bare minimum when Peter refuses to budge. 

Lifting the blanket up he placed it over the sleeping boy, watching as the blanket softly landed on him. Frank reached out removing the hat from his head and placing it on the coffee table “night kid” he muttered as he softly rubbed his head, careful not to wake him. As he went to walk away to remove his coat and head to bed he heard a soft voice coming from behind him “thanks Mr Castle” Frank turned around to see the boy softly smile at him from under the blanket and Frank smiled back “get some sleep kid” he muttered before heading to bed.


	3. Frank To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets kidnapped by Russo’s men and Frank comes to his rescue.

“Frank, a video has just come through...from Russo” said Lieberman causing Frank to freeze in his steps before making his way over to the computer.   
“Play it” he said as Lieberman clicked a few buttons before the video began to play. 

It looked like it was in a warehouse the surroundings, along with a group of men. “Mr Russo has asked for me to send you this” spoke someone behind the camera, must be one of his men.  
“Give yourself up or he gets it” he continued as the camera moved towards a body tied to a chair. 

Frank’s eyes widened as he recognised the small body tied to the chair. “No” he muttered as the camera moved up to the face of Peter Parker, bruised and blood dripping from his nose, eyes welling up with tears. “NO!” Called out Frank, slamming his fists into the table causing Lieberman to jump back a little at Frank’s sudden burst of anger. 

Frank threw a chair across the room as he began to pace up and down. “I’ve tried to track the video but I couldn’t find the address” he explained causing Frank to breathe heavily as he paced up and down.   
“Wait the kid has a gps in his suit, can you track it?” Asked Frank pointing to the computer.

“I could but I need the code” Frank continued to pace up and down again before he noticed something on the map on the computer. A little red dot flashing “what’s that?” Asked Frank as he pointed at the dot. 

“It says it’s at a Warehouse on the other side of Hell’s Kitchen” Explained Lieberman.  
Frank let out a sigh of relief the kid must have turned his gps on while they weren’t looking “good boy” he whispered before he moved away from the screen grabbing the weapons he needed. 

“Be careful out there Frank!” Called out Lieberman as Frank climbed into the van before driving off.

Peter’s whole body felt weak as the men threw several punches at him. Blood dripped from his nose down his face and he held back the whimpers in his throat. He had to stay strong, Frank will find him won’t he? He turned on the gps on his device he just hopes it’s got through to him. 

“Make it easy for us kid, what’s your connections with Frank Castle?” Asked the man in front of him holding a baseball bat. “Nothing, I don’t have any connections with him” he whimpered from the pain in his body.  
“Were is Frank Castle?!” Called out the man swinging the baseball bat.

“I don’t know!” Screamed out Peter in fear as the ducked down to avoid the bat before gunshots began to echo through the warehouse. Peter closed his eyes, ducking his head down as much as he could as the gun fire went off. 

Either this was Frank coming to his rescue or someone worse than Russo’s men. Peter looked up as as the gunfire stopped, bodies all over the floor, the sight was enough to make him want to puke. That’s when he saw the familiar face of Frank Castle making his way over to him to untie the rope around his body. Peter felt a lump in his throat as shakey whimpers left his mouth.

“It’s ok kid, I’ve got you, I’ve got you” Whispered Frank as he cut the rope. As the rope broke from him, Peter threw himself into Frank as he began to sob. Frank hushed him soothly as he wrapped his arms around the kid “it’s ok, I’ve got you, I’ve got you” He whispered again. 

“Can you walk?” He Asked as he pulled away from the kid. Peter yelped in pain, clutching his side as he took a step. Frank knew Peter’s Spidey abilities will help the kid heal quicker but it still takes time. “Come here I’ve got you” Muttered Frank as he lifted the kid into his arms as he carried him bridal style out the warehouse to the van. 

Frank opened the passenger door, placing Peter into the seat and buckling him in before shutting the door and getting into the van. As they began to drive Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Call your Aunt May, let her know you’re ok”   
“A-Aunt May is out of town this weekend, she won’t be home”   
“Do you want to go back home?”  
“C-can I go back to the safe house with you?” Asked Peter looking at Frank in the drivers seat, his voice sounded so weak, so helpless.  
“Yeah, yeah you can come back...I know it hurts but try to get some sleep while you wait for your spidey abilities or whatever it is to kick in” Said Frank softly.  
.  
“You saved the kid then?” Asked Lieberman as Frank walked in with a sleeping teen in his arms. “Does he need a medic? Or?”  
“No um...he has abilities, it takes time but he will be fine” explained Frank as he placed Peter on the bed before pulling the blanket over him. 

“This is my fault” Muttered Frank as he sat down next to Lieberman.  
“It’s not your fault, they could have came after any one of us” he responded back before Frank’s phone began to ring.  
Frank took the phone out of his pocket to see it was an unknown number. 

“Hello?”  
“Peter has gone missing is he with you? I checked his gps and he was at a warehouse” it was Tony.  
“I’ve got him, he’s with me” Muttered Frank trying to reassure him.   
“What happened?”  
“Jigsaw...he found him and held him hostage to get to me” he started as he made his way over to the sleeping teen.  
“He took a few hits but he’s already beginning to heal” he continued as he pulled the blanket back, to lift his shirt a little to see the bruise already beginning to disappear.  
Tony sighed over the phone “Goddamn it Frank” he muttered.  
“Don’t lecture me about it, the asshole was after me, the kid shouldn’t have been involved in the first place”   
“No he shouldn’t....but thank you, if it weren’t for you....I may have not gotten to him in time so thank you....keep him with you tonight and I’ll be round to your safe house tomorrow morning” he said before hanging up the phone.

“Who was that?” Asked Lieberman   
“Tony Stark” Muttered Frank, throwing the phone gently onto the table.  
“I’m sorry THE Tony Stark?! Who is this kid?” He exclaimed.  
“Kind of a long story”


	4. Tagging Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tags along on one of Frank’s missions.

Frank sat in his van as ‘Shining Star’ softly played on the radio. The sound brought back memories to him, the times were he would go on long car drives with Maria and the kids, singing along to this song and many more. It breaks his heart that he’ll never have those moments again the moments that were so small but so precious to him.

Frank was knocked out of this thoughts as there was a knock on the window. “Mr Castle!” Called out a familiar voice, the voice of the only person around here that calls him Mr Castle...the Spider Kid or Peter Parker he’s now learned. Frank looked to see Peter’s soft brown eyes light up when Frank turned to look at him, wrapped up in winter gear to protect himself from the cold.

Frank turned off the radio before rolling down the window “Hey! I was passing by and I saw you” Frank raised an eyebrow “the kid from Queens was passing by Hell’s Kitchen?” Peter nervously rubbed the back of his head “Yeah...that’s a lie...I’m guessing you’re working on something and I wanna help!”

“Too dangerous kid-“  
“I’m not a kid! I turn 18 in two months!”  
“Still a kid” Responded Frank.  
“Come on Mr Castle! Mr Stark says the same that I’m just a kid, what’s the point in having these abilities if I’m not allowed to help? I can do so much...you might not think it but you might need my help, please Mr Castle!” Begged Peter, there it was the soft puppy dog eyes that in a way Frank struggles to say no to.

Frank sighed before unlocking the door. Peter had a big grin on his face as he climbed into the car. “This is a dangerous job so you do as I say, got it?” Ordered Frank.  
“Got it Mr Castle, I won’t let you down!” he exclaimed as Frank started the car.

It was silent as they began to drive to where he needed to be. “So what’s the plan?” Asked Peter breaking the silence “someone working with Jigsaw has been living in these woods, I need answers” Responded Frank, eyes on the road.  
Peter nodded his head before turning to look out the window. It was a cold day, snow was lightly falling but it wasn’t cold enough to stick, but it still made the roads cold and slippery.

Peter reached forward towards the stereo as he turned it on. ‘Shining Star’ continued to play were Frank had paused the song as it softly played in the van. Memories of his family began to flood his mind again as the song softly played.

“You’re a Shining star, no matter who you are” Frank listened as he heard Peter softly singing along to the song. Frank softly smiled to himself as he listened to the kid sing the words, Peter’s hands lightly tapping his thighs in beat with the song. It reminded him of Frank Jr when he used to sing along to the songs on the radio...it was nice. He didn’t say a word as he continued to drive, listening to the kid singing along.

Once they arrived at the woods it was now dark. Frank slowly pulled up, turning off the radio and switching the engine off. “I’m gonna go out, look for this guy”  
“What I’m not coming with you?!” Argued back Peter.  
Frank closed his eyes and sighed “Do you have your web shooter thingy?” Peter rolled up his sleeve to reveal the mechanism on his arm.

“Ok get out the car” he said as he opened the door with Peter following behind.  
“You stay by my side the whole time got it?”  
“Got it Mr Castle” he muttered as he followed behind Frank as they made their way into the woods.  
It was silent as they walked through the woods apart from the sounds of crickets chirping from a distance.

“So what happens when you find this guy?” Asked Peter, walking alongside the older man.  
“I get the answers I want”  
Peter bit his lip nervously before asking the next question “are you gonna kill him?” Frank kept silent as he continued to walk.

“It doesn’t have to be that way Mr Castle, killing is not the answer we could call the police and tell them tha-“  
“Then why did you come here?!” Argued back Frank as he turned around to face the kid.  
“You know how I do things so why ask to come along, what? So you can talk it out of me? So that you can fix me? Make me a better person?”

Peter kept silent as he listened to Frank as he lectured him “Did Tony and his team of heroes tell you that you send them to jail and you’ve saved the day, well they’re wrong because after a day they’ll be back on the streets doing the same shit they were doing, wake up kid life is not a fairy tale were the bad guys get locked up and that’s it”

“Stop lecturing me like a child!” Spat Peter standing closer to Frank.  
“Because you are a child!”  
Frank didn’t want to admit it but he felt regret about lecturing him, he could see his eyes start to glisten in the dark as if tears threatened to escape. Maybe he went too hard on the kid of course he will want to see the good in everyone but Frank knew better, he knows that the bad will always get away with everything and that this theory inside Peter’s head inside Matt’s head is just one massive cycle.

“Look I’m sorry-“  
“No...I get it, I’ll be waiting in the car” Said Peter before turning around to walk away.  
“Peter!” He Called back but the kid kept going.

Peter felt angry in a way he thought Frank was different to Mr Stark or the other Avengers. They always told him that he is just a kid and that these missions are too dangerous “let the grown ups deal with this” it made him angry but Frank? Frank in a way was a little more lenient with him, sure he still said he’s a kid but he let him help with some investigations. Guess he was wrong....he’s just like all the others, treats him like he’s a child that can’t do anything for himself, it angered him.

Peter stopped as he heard a branch break from the distance as if he was being followed. “Hello?...Mr Castle?!” He Called out but nothing.  
Before he realised Peter was knocked to the floor by some stranger. “Get off me!” He Called out reaching out to grab the man before punching him across the face.

He got up shooting a web from his device but the man quickly rolled, dodging the web, he shot again and the man dodged again. The ran over knocking Peter to the floor, the man reached up punching Peter across the face and felt something sharp touch his face causing him to cry out in pain. “Frank!” He Called out as he heard the sound of footsteps quickly making their way over.

Next minute the man was pulled off him and dragged to the floor. Peter turned around to see Frank grabbing the collar of the man’s shirt before punching him across the face again and again and again. “You alright?” He Asked Peter. He nodded his head “y-yeah I think so”.

Suddenly Frank groaned in pain as he felt something sharp enter is torso as he looked down the man had a knife in his hand that had entered his gut.  
“Frank!” Called out Peter.

“Wait in the car” he grunted as he grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and began to drag him towards the shed with one hand while the other clenched his gut. “W-what are you doing?”  
“What I came here for” he said before slamming the door leaving Peter outside.

Frank threw the man onto the floor before punching him across the face again. “You stay out here Frank you want have long” coughed the man as he leaned against the wall.  
“Were is Russo?” He Asked as he kneeled down to face him.  
“Like I would tell you that” he chuckled. Frank scrunched his face a little in anger before he punched the man in the throat, knocking the wind out of him.  
“I ask again, were is Russo?”  
“In Hells Kitchen, But you’ll find him” gasped the man struggling to get the words out but still refusing to give any detail. Frank grunted, punching the wall next the the man’s head in anger.

What Peter was saying before went through Frank’s head, about how not everything has to lead to death that it wasn’t the only way. Even Matt’s words about how everyone deserves another chance. Frank slowly stood up, clutching the wound on his torso “Spider-Man huh? That’s who that kid is isn’t it?” Asked the man causing Frank to stop in his tracks.

“I always thought he was older, so I was quite surprised to see it was some fucking kid who wants to dream big...Jigsaw would be very interested to meet him, you know what he’s like has to have everything his way and you know he won’t be gentle on the kid, would probably even kill him if it means getting to you” Frank quickly pulled out his gun and pointed at the man before pulling the trigger.

The bullet hit the centre of the man’s head as it slammed against the wall, guts spilling out and hitting the walls before the body slumped down. He had already lost his children...he wasn’t going to let another child die because of him.

He put his gun away before making his way out of the shed. He must have started losing a lot of blood as he felt his legs tremble as he left the shed. He vision began to blur and his body felt like it was going to give way any minute. “Peter!” He Called out a Lowe grumble in his throat as he stumbled through the woods unaware of where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get himself and the kid to safety if Russo came after them, if that asshole had called backup.

His breathing felt heavy and shallow before he dropped to the floor. He looked up at the dark sky hoping that the kid gets out until everything went black.

As Frank slowly opened his eyes he recognised the back of the vehicle, he was lying on a pullout bed and was attached to a drip. The radio was softly playing in the background it sounded like Sam & Dave.

“Hold on, I’m comin...hold on, I’m comin” Yeah seems very fitting to the current situation. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see who was driving, Holy shit was the kid driving the fucking van?!

“Hey Mr Castle! You’re safe now! You’re gonna be ok” He Called out quickly turning to look at Frank before turning back to the road. The kid is gonna crash the goddamn car before he even makes it back he thought before he felt sleep take over him again.

The second time he woke up was on a different bed, it was a little more comfortable. His eyes slowly began to adjust again when he realised he was in one of his safe houses. “Hey you’re awake!” Exclaimed Peter before he sat down on a chair opposite Frank.

“Did-did you drive me back here?” He Asked with confusion in a way hoping he was hallucinating when he saw the kid behind the wheel.  
“Yeah I had no way of getting us back, I’ve had a few driving lessons so I thought it can’t be too hard...” nervously chuckled Peter, rubbing the back of his head.  
Frank slowly sat up and Peter held Frank’s arm as he supported him “I um...called your friend Curtis...he stitched you up”  
Frank nodded his head before looking up at him “You were right...I did need you, you saved me back there” said Frank as Peter ducked his head down a little, looking at his own hands.

“I’m sorry about the way I was out there, I was too hard on you” Peter softly smiled “it’s ok...the only thing that matters is that we’re ok” he said softly.  
Frank’s eyes narrowed as he noticed blood at the top of Peter’s head.  
“You’re bleeding”  
Peter reached his hand up and touched the cut on his head “damn it” Peter muttered before he rushed out to get the first aid kit for himself.

“Come here”  
“What?”  
“I’ll clean it come here” he said before Peter brought the first aid kit over before sitting next to Frank.  
“Cuts not deep, he didn’t stab you, cut left a slice” he said before pulling out the antiseptic wipes.

He brought his hand to Peter’s cheek, keeping his head in place while the other reached up with the wipe. Peter’s face twitched a little and he let out small hisses of pain as Frank wiped the blood off his head. It reminded Frank of the times Frank Jr or Lisa would come in with a cut on their knee and Frank would clean them up.

“You ok Mr Castle?” Asked Peter as he noticed the look in pain in Frank’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine” he said as he moved his hands away and threw the wipe to the side, stitches weren’t needed for Peter’s cut. Peter was aware of Frank’s story...about how he lost his family he couldn’t imagine the pain that Frank feels...Peter doesn’t remember much of his parents before they died he remembers his Uncle Ben though that pain never goes away, losing a family member.

Peter didn’t realise what he was doing before he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Frank. Frank froze as the kid wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He can’t remember the last time he felt the warmth of someone else, his wife or his children hugging him for one final time before everything happened. Frank tried not to show it but he sees a little of Frank Jr in Peter, he Imagines that’s how he would be when he got older if he was still alive...ambitions and stubborn. The minute he met him as Spider-Man before Peter had even revealed his identity to him once he realised how young the spider was he already felt himself go into parent mode around him.

Frank’s hesitantly placed his hands on Peter’s back as he accepted the hug, resting his head next to Peter’s head. He felt tears brim a little, threatening to leave as he spent so long without the simplest comfort. “What’s this about kid?” Asked Frank as he composed himself.  
“Felt like you needed one....I needed one” Muttered Peter into his shoulder. Frank softly smiled before Peter pulled away “you know...sometimes you’re a pain in my ass, but it’s good to have you around” said Frank softly.  
“You too Mr Castle”

“Besides you can write in your school report to Stark that you saved The Punisher” joked Frank.  
“Oh come on!”  
“I’m joking!”


	5. Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short one. Peter is interested in learning to play the guitar.

Frank was playing guitar, softly strumming away, no tune in particular as he messed around with different notes on the instrument. Peter had made another unexpected visit to one of Frank’s safehouses, he usually gets an alert from Micro and then Frank would make his way over to keep him company, he never really liked the idea of leaving the kid alone especially in case someone unwanted broke in while he was there. Currently the kid was bouncing on the bed swinging his arms around and spinning with each jump.

“I’m sick of Mr Stark treating me like a kid!” He complained.  
“So you say as you jump on the bed” Responded Frank as he looked up raising his eyebrows at the kid. Peter sighed, flopping down onto the bed, Peter for once decided to keep quiet as he listened to Frank softly play the guitar, he didn’t know what he was playing but it was so soft and soothing to listen to in a way he felt himself begin to calm down from the annoyance of Mr Stark not letting him help. He knows Mr Stark has good intentions but he wants to be out there with everyone else. 

“I didn’t know you could play guitar, did someone teach you?” Asked Peter breaking his silence.  
“Self taught, takes a lot of patience and dedication” he explained as he continued practicing notes. Peter bit his lip nervously before looking up at Frank “Do...do you think you could teach me?” Frank pauses what he was doing on the guitar before looking up at him. He remembers hearing that question come from Lisa...his baby girl, she begged him to teach her. 

Frank softly smiled at him “Yeah” He Responded causing Peter’s eyes to light up and a smile spread on his face before he moved to sit next to Frank. “Can I listen first? I’d like to hear what songs you can play” he asked. “Sure kid, this is just a little something I wrote, If you stick to it I’ll teach you” he said before he began to softly play as Peter sat and listened. It’s moments like this Frank appreciates.


	6. Aftermath (END GAME SPOILERS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs to see Frank.  
> .  
> Hey it’s been a while! I’m really sorry that I haven’t wrote any new oneshots I just had no ideas until an idea has finally come into my head. This one contains spoilers for endgame so if you have not seen endgame please don’t read this!

Endgame Spoilers Warning!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ever since the death of Tony Stark had been announced all Frank could think about was the kid. All Peter would ever talk about was Mr Stark and how amazing the guy was and how he wants to be just like him. Even when they argued and he ended up at Frank’s safehouse he knew that Peter still cared about Tony, he just wanted distance sometimes when they argued. 

Frank had heard many things about Tony from Peter, he had only spoke to him a few times usually regarding Peter but he respected him and what he has done to protect the world. Frank decided not to call Peter, he knew the kid needed time and space. He wanted to see the kid but he knew it needed to be in Peter’s own time as he knows all too well the pain of losing someone and how “I’m sorry for your loss” is that last thing you want to hear. 

Frank was in his safehouse, it was silent as he put his weapons away. Ever since Tony’s death he’s been thinking about the kid, he hopes he’s doing well, looking after himself and around people he loves and cares about, he doesn’t know what he’d do if the kid went down the wrong path...or even went down the same road as him. 

He was tired, he hasn’t really slept well for days most likely because he had too much on his mind, Tony, the kid, Amy back in Florida and a few other things. Once Frank had put his things away he lay down on the couch, curling onto the side as he closed his eyes, it was late and he needed sleep. He listened to the soft sound of the rain, tapping the covered windows as he felt himself beginning to drift off.

It had been about less than five minutes when he heard a faint knock on the door. His eyes snapped open as he heard the knock, he reached forward to grab his weapon from the table to attack the possible threat at the door until he heard a faint voice causing him to stop in his tracks.

“It’s me Mr Castle” Peter...Frank put the weapon down on the table and rushed to the door. As he slowly opened it there he was, Peter wearing a cap and hoodie to cover his face, soaking wet as he stood awkwardly at his door. How long had the kid been out in the rain for? 

Frank looked at the kid before he opened the door more, stepping aside as he allowed him to come in.   
Peter quietly entered the safe house as Frank shut the door and locked it behind them. 

“I’m-I’m sorry if I woke you I...I-I just wanted to see y-you” he stuttered as he tried to control his voice but failing as it broke, coming out in whimpers. Peter looked up at Frank, he looked so broken, so much pain in his eyes. His eyes looked a little red and puffy like he had been crying and tears began to well up.

Frank looked at Peter as he opened his arms up for him and that’s when he broke down. Peter’s lip trembled, rushing over before throwing himself into Frank’s arms, clutching tight onto his shirt as he sobbed. Frank wrapped his arms around the kid, Peter’s wet clothes were starting to soak his own but he didn’t care as he wrapped his arms tight around him. “I’ve got you kid, it’s ok” he whispered before he kissed the top of his head.

They stayed like that for a while, Frank kept hold until Peter was ready to let go, when he was ready to pull away. He had never seen the kid sob so hard, part of Frank believes that the kid has been keeping this to himself and holding his emotions in.

Peter began to pull away, Frank gently let go as Peter wiped his own eyes.   
“I’m sorry” he said quietly almost a whimper.  
“Don’t be” Frank responded softly before he opened his bag, pulling out a hoodie and some pants.  
“Take these” he said as he passed the clothes to Peter before the kid made his way to the small bedroom to get dressed.

Frank made his way to the kitchen opening the cupboards to find the box of hot chocolate power he kept in case Peter visited. He heard the door open as the kid made his way to the couch and sitting down as he waited for Frank to come back.

Frank had come back with two mugs, placing one on the coffee table and pushing it towards him.  
“I don’t like coffee”  
“It’s hot chocolate” Responded Frank before Peter reached his hands out through the long sleeves of Frank’s hoodie that looked way too big for him to take the mug.

Peter took a sip before putting the mug back down on the table. He sat legs crossed as he turned to look at Frank. “Do you know what’s happened?” Asked Peter.  
Frank was silent but nodded.  
“Why didn’t you call me?” He asked, it broke Frank to hear the pain in his voice as he looked at him. His eyes tearing up again, did the kid really think that he didn’t care? The kid is almost like family, of course he cared.

“I wanted to kid...I...I just thought you would want space, time before you were ready to talk or see me” Responded Frank.  
Peter nodded his head, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie.  
“I hoped that you would call me, I’ve been trying to pretend that I’m ok because I know Mr Stark wouldn’t want me to be sad, he’d want me to carry on but I....I can’t hold it in anymore” he explained, fingers clutching harder onto the sleeves.

“I keep telling myself that I’m gonna be okay, but I keep hearing the same thing, people telling me that they’re sorry for my loss...you were right, it’s stupid, I hate hearing it! Tonight I just felt like I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I’m seeing him everywhere I go and all I could think about was seeing you” he continued as he looked back up again.

“I can’t stop crying, I feel weak” groaned Peter as he began to rub his eyes.  
“No you’re not...let me tell you something” Started Frank as he leaned into the couch, turning to look at the kid.  
“You remember me telling you about Bill?” He Asked as Peter nodded his head.  
“Well I....he’s dead...I killed him. In the end it was down to us both and I ended it. When I got back I began to realise it was done, finally over...I finally took down everyone involved and you know what I did?” He Asked as Peter shook his head.

“I cried, like really cried. It was the hardest I’ve cried since I lost my family...it felt like hours by the time I was done but I felt better after, what I’m trying to say is that it’s ok to feel like this. It doesn’t make you weak” he explained as Peter gave a sad smile.  
“I miss him so much” he whispered.  
“I know you do kid” Responded Frank as he held his arms out for him, Peter shuffling closer as he rested his head on Frank’s shoulder.

He felt comfort as he felt the vigilantes arms wrap around him. Frank’s hand soothingly rubbing his shoulder and arm as Peter felt himself begin to calm down.  
“Does your Aunt May know you’re here?” Asked Frank, Peter shook his head.  
“Let her know you’re ok, I’m sure she’s worried about you” Peter pulled away as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table before he texted Aunt May that he was ok and where he was. 

Once he sent the text he sighed and put the phone down on the table. Peter was silent as he looked at Frank “what?” Said Frank softly as he knew there was a lot more on the kid’s mind.  
“Is it me?” He started causing Frank’s eyebrows to furrow together with confusion.  
“Am I the reason he’s gone? I lost my parents before I was even old enough to remember them, I lost my Uncle Ben and now Mr Stark...everyone I’ve ever looked up to like family I’ve lost” he started before looking back down again.  
“Who’s next? Aunt May?...you?” He asked causing Frank to look up with surprise, Peter sees him as family? 

Peter shook his head, grabbing his bag to get up and leave “I should go, I’m putting you at risk by being here I’m s-“ before Peter could walk away, Frank grabbed his wrist as the kid went to walk past him.  
“Hey, look at me” he said causing Peter to shake his head.  
“Look at me” he said again, voice a little harsher than intended causing Peter to slowly turn to look at him.

“What happened to your parents, your Uncle, Tony? None of that is your fault so get that shit out your head! Your Aunt May has people looking out for her, including you! And you don’t need to worry about me...I promise” Said Frank, hand holding tightly on the kid’s wrist to get his attention.

Peter swallowed as he looked at Frank, his lip began to tremble again and he felt tears beginning to brim again. In a way he blamed himself for everyone around him his parents, his uncle...Mr Stark. He felt like he was a curse and that everyone he cared about was destined to leave him.

“None of this is my fault, say it” ordered Frank which surprised Peter.   
“Say it” He said again, gently squeezing his wrist to get his attention.   
Peter nervously swallowed before looking down at Frank’s hand still on his wrist.  
“None of this is my fault” he whispered.  
“Again”   
“None of this is my fault” he whispered again.  
“Louder”   
Peter let out a shakey breath as he looked back up at Frank “None of this is my fault” 

Frank nodded his head “that’s right” he whispered before he stood up from the couch, pulling Peter into a hug. Small sobs left Peter as he clutched onto Frank, burying himself in his shirt as the vigilante wrapped his arms around him. 

It hurt to see the kid so broken, blaming himself for the people he had lost. He’s just a kid and he’s already lost so much. He felt Peter’s crying start to die down as he grew silent, arms still around Frank, face buried in his shirt.  
“You ok?” Asked Frank breaking the silence between them.  
“I’m tired” mutter Peter, voice muffled in Frank’s shirt. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually slept properly since Tony, it played on his mind and now for the first time since everything he just wanted to sleep.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Asked Frank.  
Peter nodded his head as Frank pulled away heading to the small bedroom while Peter followed behind. Frank pulled the blanket open on the bed for Peter “Get in” He muttered before Peter climbed into the bed. Frank put the blanket back over him before pulling another blanket out of one of his bags and putting it over Peter.

“I’ll be here if you need me” Said Frank as he went to leave the room.  
“Please stay” called out Peter causing Frank to stop in his tracks and look at the kid. 

He looked at the empty space next to him on the bed before making his way over. He sat up against the headboard, closing his eyes as he waited to fall asleep. It reminded him of the times he’d sit with Lisa or Frankie when they had a bad dream and couldn’t get back to sleep. 

“Mr Castle” muttered Peter.  
Frank hummed as he opened his eyes, Peter’s back facing him “I’ve missed you” he said causing a soft smile on Frank’s face.  
“I’ve missed you too kid”


End file.
